It's Been Awhile
by Amaya Hitomi 253
Summary: It’s been a while since I’ve actually allowed myself to think about my home, my Hogwarts, my—I shouldn’t think of him. I haven’t talked to, written to, or even thought about him in so long I’m certain that I couldn’t even remember his name... RemusHarry


It's Been Awhile

Amaya Hitomi 253

Genre:angstxRomance

Universe: Harry Potter

Spoilers: None

Summary: It's been a while since I've actually allowed myself to think about my home, my Hogwarts, my—I shouldn't think of him. I haven't talked to, written to, or even thought about _him_ in so long I'm certain that I couldn't even remember his name._Remus_

Warnings: Slash, Abuse, I think I curesedonce...?

A/N: Challenge from Reasonsforlaughing! I luff her!! It's Remus/Harry.. sadly I'm missing the kink so there will be a filler smut chapter afterwards.

I should be happy shouldn't I? Voldimort is finally dead. Then why am I chained down in this basement crying? I can feel the warm liquid falling from my face, though I'm not sure, it might be blood. Blood is everywhere so I wouldn't be surprised if it is. I can see it, even without my glasses. A blur of red among the cold gray stone. It's warm against the cold, like this metal against my skin. You see I've been running a fever for a while now. I'm not sure how long because I have no windows, no clock, and my uncle doesn't beat me in actual intervals.

Yep That's right my uncle beats me. Is there a problem with that? There better not be! It's not my fault that Dumbledore decided that it's be so much better if I return to my relatives to save me from the remaining death eaters. That, that has nothing to do with the wounds that afflict me at the moment.

It's been a while since I've actually allowed myself to think about my home, my Hogwarts, my—I shouldn't think of him. I haven't talked to, written to, or even thought about _him_ in so long I'm certain that I couldn't even remember his name.

…._Remus_…..

Damn. I wanted to forget him, so that being raped by my uncle didn't hurt so much. I didn't have anyone I was disappointing, I didn't have any one to care about. That is, except for him. He is my world, well he was. My world has been turned into an angry crimson median for a sadistic overweight son of a bitch. I've been turned into a play thing, where excruciating pain is a walk in a park and every touch is agonizing. A world where every thought seemed plagiarized from a psychological maniac. But still his Name still plays on my blood encrusted lips.

…..Remus……

I need to get out of here. I don't even know if my birthday has passed yet. I don't know if I can use magic. It wouldn't hurt to try could it? I mean Merlin I saved they're ungrateful asses from Voldimort Don't I deserve something? I don't even know what I'm thinking. The obese, cruel, Muggle broke my wand. I laugh. It's been a while since I've done that. Laughed it was way back last year, when _he _told me about a prank him a Sirius played. His eyes lit up amber in the moonlight. It's been a while since then.

I can hear the door open. It's just a little different then the way my uncle usually does things. Opening slowly to agonize me even more. He does everything slowly, he grabs my hair and bangs it into th wall, slowly… Thud—Thud—Thud--. He breaks each one of my fingers slowly. Snap— snap— snap--. A vicious Smile slowly spreads on his face. He penetrates me slowly. His disgusting----

"Harry?"

I hadn't even noticed that they turned the light on. I didn't notice them until they were directly in front of my face… or at least He was. He was standing there Amber eyes glittering with unnamed emotions. I could almost feel the tears in his eyes, mostly because they were in mine too. I smile slightly.

"Hey Rem.." My gravely and strained voice echoed through the hollow blood stricken basement. "Funny running into you today." I blacked out and don't even know what happened then.

It's hot as shit where ever I am. I've decided that I prefer the cold to the heat, who the hell has the heat on. I want desperately to voice that question but in my sleep-ridden state I want nothing more that to curl back up with my pillow. My grumbling pillow. Wait--- Pillow? The Dursley's would never give me a pillow. I force my eyes open and slowly He comes into focus. I can see him, or a blurry blob that I can recognize as him. He smells good, like vanilla and spice. It's a nice smell, on him. I look around not sure where I was. I can finally recognize it as Hogwarts. It's been a while since I've been inside these walls. He's standing now. My head being propped by an actual pillow. I shudder from the loss of contact. I barely notice that I'm fully healed. They must have knocked me out until I was fine. Not that I am complaining. I look up at him, sitting up.

"Rem?" My words die on my lips.

He looks at me with caring tawny eyes; they glow slightly in the firelight. So he's the dumbass burning us all to death by putting the fire on. For some reason I can't fault him. He's still looking at me and his face is close to mine. I'm very aware of how he smells, every pore on his face. The slightly glazed look in his eyes, every gray hair at his temple. I love every piece of him to. He's drawing closer still. His lips are just a whisper away from mine. A tiny hairs breathe away. I can almost feel them on mine. I close my eyes just the brush softly on my own dry lips. I nearly lose all concentration when his tongue traces my lower lip. Oh my god is this really happening? If I wasn't this was a damn good dream. I lift my hands to go around his neck, pulling him close to me. Mashing our lips. He smiles into the kiss. And throws his leg on the other side of me so he's directly above me and not leant over the bed. His bed. The bed we were kissing on. Kisses that made me see the moon.

I can feel his hands at my waist familiarizing themselves with my whole upper torso, scantily clothed in a this t-shirt. His fingers leaving burning trails where ever they touched. I sigh into him mouth. We are breathing heavily, I don't know if it's from the blazing heat (I have to tell him to turn that shit off) or if it's from the excursion of holding ourselves back. My hands leave his neck, trailing down his back. I rake my nails along his spine and I can feel him shudder.

I can feel his hands on bare skin now. My mind is going hazy. I think I moaned a bit just now. I can feel my shirt being lifted over my body but I'm really hesitant to let this kiss go. A finger on my very sensitive nipple changed that decision really quick

I pulled away gasping and tried to re-attach myself to his lips but his lips found another target,. I moan deep within my throat. His lips suck, lick and bite one while his fingers play with the other one. My brain has almost officially turned to mush. I'm not even sure what he's doing anymore. I can feel his lips, blazing my already hot skin. (dammit I still haven't mentioned for him to turn down that fire) I can feel my boxers being moved. I'm not thinking clearly. Not fully anyway. I'm not sure what I should do. I feel his lips somewhere on my thigh and then his teeth clamp down on me. I hiss, I know that will bruise but for some reason. It's not as bad as when my fat ass uncle does it. It's like I'm replacing his hands with Remus's and now. I can finally enjoy what I've been missing. He is again trying to remove my boxers. I lift my hips obediently. I look at him. He turns his face to me. I can see the lust in his eyes, the lust and an unnamed emotion. Suddenly I saw stars. I couldn't stop myself from running my hands through the soft streaked hair and pulling him closer. And then I felt the teeth. His teeth scraped in a not so unpleasant way. I threw my head back and let out a long deep moan. I could feel it from the very fiber of my being. I let go.

"Rem. I'm…I'm…" I couldn't get the words from my mouth. As I shot my load right into him mouth. He swallowed it like a pro however. Licking his lips. I pulled him down next to me and went to claim his lips. This kiss was sweet, as if sealing the deal. He wouldn't let the kiss deepen however. He pulled away.

"Sleep now cub. There will be more where that came from tomorrow. I can't help but shudder in anticipating. It's been a while since I could hold my head up high, and it's been a while since said….

"I love you"


End file.
